Marco The Phoenix Boy
by 8th Shichibukai
Summary: Come and follow the story of Marco as he sets out to become a pirate and gain a famous reputation across the seas, he will meet friend and foe, he will face difficult challenges along the way, but It's all for his dreams to draw a map of his adventures and become the worlds best navigator and most Importantly find a father.
1. New Beginning

**Authors Notes: In this chapter Marco meets an interesting person in this chapter, who you should recognise.**

"Hey brat clean that muck up now!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yaaaaay, hey some more sake"

"Ye-yes sir"

"Aahhahahaha he called me sir"

The frail boy stumbled down to the sake cellar; the smell of alcohol nearly knocked him out, he took a bottle of South Blue delicacy and poured it up in a jug, the thought of knocking it over in front of the pirates was frightening they would skewer him alive.

He walked up the stairs with a jug of foaming sake ready to tip over.

"Here it is sir"

"Ahh cheers brat"

The man licked the foam on top of the sake, he savoured the sweet taste, and then without warning he grabbed the boy's collar and looked him in the eye.

"Brat what's your name?"

"Marco"

"What I didn't hear that?"

"Marco" he replied.

"He's called Marco ahahahahahahaha!"

The man's crew laughed with him, they all laughed, Marco didn't even know what they found so funny.

"And you sir?"

The whole pub went quiet; everyone looked at him with disbelief.

"You know who I am stop being funny with me"

"I don't sir"

The man grabbed Marco by the throat and pulled his hair back while breathing onto his face. His breath stank of sake and rotten pies. His skin was dirty and he looked like he hadn't had a wash in a long time.

"I'm Orlumbo the great; I have conquered many islands here in South blue.

"What's your bounty?"

"10 Million Berries, why do you wanna know?"

"I was just wondering sir, h-have you ever been to the Grand Line?"

"Yeah I have It was a piece of cake I have conquered many Islands on the Grand Line, no of course not you brat you're even dumber than you look if I went to the Grand Line do you think me and my crew would be here, we'd be out there taking gold ahahahahahahaha"

The man's laughing only made Marco feel worse, he could feel tears streaming down his face. They all continued laughing Marco ran into the sake cellar, slammed the door shut he grabbed a bottle of sake and threw the lid off but before he could precede a hand grabbed the bottle.

"That won't help kid"

"Wh-who are you?"

"I'm here to help you kid, I'm the dragon that will burn off your chains and set you free.

"The dragon?"

Marco stared at the man, he fell to his knees and wept, he didn't know how this man would help him but he appreciated someone looking out for him"

"What's your dream?"

"My dream, I don't have one"

"Yes you do I can see It in your eyes"

"I want to explore the entire world and find out its history"

"That's an Interesting dream?"

"Do you believe you can achieve It?"

"No sir"

"Please don't call me sir, and of course you can you need to believe okay will you try and do that"

"Yes"

"Hey brat get back to cleaning"

"Don't worry Marco, I'll handle him"

The door opened revealing the owner of the pub, he was a round man with a stubble, he wore an apron suggesting he was a cook. Before he could say a word he was knocked out by some mysterious force. Marco gasped.

"How did you do that?"

"That doesn't matter, listen kid If you want to achieve your dreams then become a pirate. That way you'll become famous and you'll be known for being a great explorer but it won't be easy just keep believing"

The man known as dragon walked up the steps and left. Marco followed him out. Dragon seemed to know where the back door was he motioned for Marco to come too.

"I can't go even if I wanted to, this is where I get shelter and food"

"You're free now come on"

Marco did as he asked and went out by the back door he could see the farms to the east, but he was ashamed to go out he looked like a mess.

"Take this and eat it I know it can help you, take it as a gift to remember your freedom"

Marco's eyes gleamed upon seeing the fruit he'd ate stale bread for months, he took the fruit and bit into it it was certainly juicy but revolting too. He ate the fruit nevertheless.

"Well kid It was nice meeting you"

The man left in a breeze, Marco was so grateful. He found a stash of money on the floor without second thought he took the stash and headed to a shop.

Marco searched around the shop he found a blue shirt that he liked and dark pants. A silver earing caught his eye he had no idea how much these things cost . He went to purchase his items. Upon seeing him the shop keeper gasped.

"You need food, look at you your malnourished young man how old are you?"

"17 sir"

"You can have those for free"

"Really thanks sir how can I repay you?"

"I don't want you to repay me, now come to the back for some food, Mary get your pies out I've got some kid that needs a whole lot of food"

Marco was brought into one of the back rooms a woman came in and upon seeing him she placed a meat pie in front of him Marco tucked in.

"We took in another kid like you, same age too he's called Thatch, hey Thatch come down here"

A boy the same age as Marco walked in, he had a chiselled face that would have all the girls running after him, his hair was in a pompadour style.

"You two should get to know each other"

They were left alone. Thatch sat down opposite Marco.

"What's your name?"

"Marco"

"It's nice meeting you Marco"

"It's nice meeting you too, do you have any dreams?"

"Yeah my dreams are to find a father and explore the world what about you?"

"I have similar dreams I want to find a father too and explore the history of the world"

Thatch held out a hand to Marco, surprising him.

"Let's become brothers and find a father what do you say?"

"Sure brother"

The boys shook each other's hands and from that day they were brothers.

**Authors Notes: I hope you liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing this, and can anyone guess the mysterious force was that the revolutionary used? and can anyone guess who the revolutionary Is?**


	2. Fresh Pirates

**Authors Notes: Thanks guys for the favorites and follows and the review I appreciate it. This chapter the boys learn about the OnePiece world officially begin their adventure.**

**Summary: Marco was working in a pub it was his only source of money, one day a pirate called Orlumbo and his crew had come to the pub, the man humiliated Marco and Marc ran down to the wine cellar, he planned to drink his sorrows away but was stopped by a man who was the dragon that would set him free, Marco found hope in the man and trusted him the man gave Marco a gift which was a fruit, Marco had found money and went to a shop and planned to buy clothes but he was took in by the shop keeper and his wife Marco had also met Thatch who was took in by the couple too they had shared their dreams and became brothers.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fresh Pirates

A week had passed by and the two foster brothers were ready to set out to sea, they had a sufficient amount of food to take with them. People had asked them if they had had any second thoughts about becoming pirates, but they simply replied "Nope".

The boys had been given a boat by the local fishermen, it was only a small fishing vessel but it would sure do just fine.

It was a fine morning for the boys to leave and set sail, they didn't really want any bother so they decided to sneak out of their bedroom window.

"Hey bro catch this" Marco threw Thatch a bag of clothes.

"What the heck do you have in here?" Thatch asked poking the bag to try and work out was inside.

"Your clothes"

"Oh…"

The boys climbed down the gutter and onto the grass, they looked back at their home with warm smiles on their faces. They walked down to the harbour together with many thoughts in their minds they were just so excited to go out there and explore the world.

They soon reached the harbour and found the boat they had freely been given. Marco clambered onto the boat double checking if it was in good condition to survive the harsh seas. He looked at his brother with a confused look.

"Well come on Thatch"

"I have a plan" Thatch smugly replied.

The boys had come back to the harbour an hour later, they had carried out their plan, it was to steal any gold and silver they could find, Thatch had thought it would come quite handy in future whereas Marco wasn't so sure about the effects of their plan.

"Bro, we have chosen to become pirates so let's act like pirates, it's no big deal, everyone that we've stole from can read the notes we left where their things went missing. So quit whining and get in the boat"

Marco tried to put on a smile but failed; Thatch just sighed and got in.

"You didn't bother to say goodbye"

The boy looked around for the voice and they saw everyone that they had known for only a week or so smiling at them and waving them off. They could see Mr and Mrs Green the couple who had given them a home. Both foster brothers had tears in their eyes they had never been appreciated and it was such a blessing to them that these people had shown such generosity to them.

Mrs Green threw the boys two silver chains.

"Don't sell this along with the other stuff you took, instead keep this dear to you" she told them.

The boys looked at the people that were there and waved to them.

"Go on and get out of here!" the townsfolk exclaimed, both boys began paddling their boat and let the ocean take them to their next destination.

A couple of hours had passed by and the boys were in the middle of the ocean calmly watching the birds. Marco had taken out a map of his own that he'd drawn of Mizuna Island the island they had lived on.

"You sure are proud of that aren't you?"

"Of course I am Thatch; it's such an accomplishment for me"

"Bro?"

"Yeah?"

"Who should we recruit first?" Thatch asked.

"Eerm good question. I think it should be a doctor"

"Doctor it is then"

The boat was drifting to a nearby island, but they had to paddle if they wanted to get there. It had started to rain and if they stayed out any longer they would be soaked. After what seemed like half an hour they had reached the island. Thatch had found a spot in some reeds to cover the boat. It was mid-afternoon already and they needed to find some shelter. They found a town only a short distance away.

"I'll knock on this door, this place seems like it will have some room for us"

The door opened revealing a small man with glasses staring at them blankly. He kept on staring until Marco told him their reason for knocking on his door.

"Yes you can come in"

The boys came into the man's home; they were lead into the lounge which had a large fireplace.

"Make yourself comfortable, would you like any tea?"

"Yes" both boys answered.

The man went into his kitchen and began preparing the tea. Meanwhile in the lounge the boys looked around with curious eyes. The man's home was really nice but what stole their attention was a picture of a man about to be executed. Why on earth would the man have such a picture?

The small man came back in with a tray in his hands he placed the tray onto the wooden table and allowed the boys to help themselves.

"Where have you boys come from? And what is your business?" the man asked not taking his eyes off the boys.

Marco was the one who spoke up.

"We have come from Mizuna Island, and we have chosen to become pirates and this is the first island we have come across on our journey"

The man's mouth opened and his eyes were focused on the boys, Marco and Thatch weren't sure what to do it was an awkward situation so they kept drinking their tea. Finally the man shook himself out of his thoughts.

"The both of you have chosen to become pirates? Wow this is great news"

"Why is that great news to you? Shouldn't you be scared of us or something?" Thatch asked trying to understand why the man was so pleased.

"Why would I be scared I can see that the both of you will become great pirates in the future, you don't seem very boastful which is rare considering you're pirates. I met a great pirate once who came to this island, he saved my life and I will never forget him"

"Who?" The brothers asked curios to find out.

The old man looked at the picture that caught both brothers' attention. With happiness in his voice the man told them.

"Gol D. Roger"

The man found it amusing seeing the reaction on their faces, they sure believed him alright but they were probably surprised at the fact that they didn't recognise that the man on the picture was the king of the pirates. The one who caused The Golden Age of Piracy beaming as he told everyone that the OnePiece was out there.

The man took their tea cups and put them back on the tray, heading to the kitchen to give them time to acknowledge the great man.

"Old man can you come here please?" Thatch called.

The old man came into the lounge and brought a chair close to the fire.

"Yes?"

"Me and my brother here aren't too familiar with the dangers of becoming a pirate yet, could you please tell us what to expect"

The man coughed and smiled warmly to the young men. He was only going to tell them what they should hear not what they wanted to hear.

"Being a former pirate I guess I could give you some advice, there is a major political organization called The World Government they hate pirates and they are composed of the majority of the world they are a dangerous organization their main military organization is the marines and they will be a pain in the backside for your crew if you gain popularity, they will want to destroy you so you have to handle them don't always engage in battle with them only do so if you need to, this world is a dangerous world but for now that's all I'm going to tell you, oh I forgot you will likely die on your great adventure but do not let that stop you do you hear me?"

Both boys nodded, they had listened intently to the information they had been given, despite what they had just been told they still wanted to become pirates it was like a burning will that drove them on.

"Good, now you will want to stay here for the night I have spare rooms I trust you guys if you need anything just ask alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning"

The next morning the boys had awoke to find that breakfast was already set out for them; their host was already seated broadly smiling at them. The two brothers joined him at the table. "Old man me and my brother forgot to mention our names yesterday I'm Thatch and he's Marco"

"I'm Mr Palet" he chuckled.

After breakfast the boys had said their goodbyes to Mr Palet and headed back to the reeds where they left the boat. The sky was cloudy but Marco had told Thatch It would soon clear up. Upon inspecting the boat they realised that they were missing their bags of gold.

'Why did we leave the gold and silver here damn?'

"Who the heck did this?" Thatch asked to nobody in particular. He had a hint of anger in his voice.

"It couldn't have been Mr Palet" Marco stated.

Thatch had insisted that they wouldn't leave without their loot, "I'm going to find whoever did this"

"Think first Thatch the person or thing that has took our treasure has obviously covered up their tracks really good, so we need to think of place where they might have gone. The first place I would suggest going would be the pub up that road so come on"

The boys headed to the pub Marco swung the door open and viola he had seen their bags of gold and silver. He played it cool and walked into the pub "Can you get me a glass of orange juice please sir" the bartender nodded and served Marco.

"2.50 please"

Marco slowly drank his juice he eyed the bags just to make sure they were the ones he and Thatch had. "What's in those bags?" he asked to anybody listening.

"It's some treasure that Melina stole" the bartender answered.

Marco raised an eyebrow, "She's a girl that can comes in handy for us she does all sorts of jobs for money but she's a specialised thief"

"Where is she now?"

"She's gone to the toilet, any of us could take that treasure for ourselves but we've all known her since she was a baby so we're like family"

Thatch was meant to be waiting outside in case a fight ensued but he snuck into the pub and made it into the toilets without being spotted.

"You're handsome" the voice came from a pretty girl about the same as him she had large bright green eyes and two long golden pigtails. She walked closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek Immediately her eyes turned into comedic love hearts. Thatch pushed her away and asked her if she had known about a thief who had stolen two bags of treasure. Her answer was a sweet nope. The girl left and went into the pub where she saw Marco.

"Hey you must be good at stealing huh"

"Erm yeah, those two bags were easy to steal I hardly even broke a sweat"

'Little rascal!'

She went over to her table to take her bags but a hand stopped her, "Those bags belong to me, you found them on a small shipping vessel hidden in some reeds didn't you"

Melina hesitated for a second and was about to speak when took out a small sword under her dress. The atmosphere was tense. The sword was pressing the skin on Marco's throat he began perspiring he thought about what to do when a large powerful radiance of turquoise flames spread over his body causing Melina to let out a scream before dropping her sword.

Thatch ran into the pub and looked on in surprise at Marco 'What the… Is that Marco?'

* * *

**Authors Notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter it is longer than the first one but I plan to keep them around 2 thousand words please review and let me know if you enjoyed it.**


End file.
